Lost and found again
by darkdragongirlleaf
Summary: What would happen if Kagome meets the fantastic 4, takes place after the rise of the silver surfer. Pairings are still undecided for Kagome.


**Lost and found again**

**Weird crossover but I like challenges like this. For my other stories I'm in a current writers block, and with the demand on exams coming up it's kind of hard keeping up with stories.**

**This is a Inuyasha/Fantastic 4 crossover, the pairing are still undecided at the moment but there will be Sue/Reed pairing in it. Also this takes part after the rise of the silver surfer.**

**Chapter 1**

"Kagome, Shippo, time to come in, it's time to eat some cake" Mrs. Higurashi said from the doorway.

Kagome looked up and her eyes held joy as she ran toward the house followed by her adoptive son Shippo. It was Shippo's 12th birthday and Kagome was now currently 22 years old, living in a house next to the shrine. The hunt for the jewel was over now that they killed Naraku and restored the jewel, She made a wish so now all of what Naraku did was healed. Inuyasha was reunited with Kikyo and Sango was reunited with Kohaku, Sango was now married to Miroku and were expecting a child.

"Momma, you can't catch me" Shippo called as he ran towards the house at full speed.

"I'm not going to lose to you yet Shippo" Kagome said from her position behind Shippo.

They ended up with a tie because they couldn't fit through the door at the same time. Kagome laughed as her mom scolded Shippo for trying to look at his presents with his demon powers.

"Come on momma" Shippo said as he sat down at the table.

Kagome sat down near Shippo as they all sang the birthday song to Shippo. Just as a loud bang was heard from the front door making everyone look up.

Mrs. Higurashi got up from her seat and started to walk over to the door. Kagome looked back at Shippo and smiled.

There was a shrill scream in the air as the lights started to flicker before they went out. Kagome acted on impulse as Kagome herd a scream she pulled Shippo and Sota under the table.

Kagome's grandfather got up and rushed into the living room as another black out as well as noise of some sort was herd.

Kagome smelled burning flesh and blood, her powers were now on end as she heard heavy footsteps coming from the living room.

Shippo and Sota were now crying as Kagome held their mouths, they saw a pair of boots walk by the table as if searching for something. The pair of feat continued to walk until she heard them go up the stairs with dull thuds.

"Kagome, what do we do" Sota asked in a whisper.

"Listen you two run out the door, go to the neighbors and call the police, don't come out until I come for you," Kagome instructed quietly.

"But Kagome what about you" Shippo asked.

"I'll try and distract the person so you can go and get help" Kagome said.

They nodded and waited as Kagome walked out from underneath the table and listen for a moment as she made a hand sign telling them that the coast was clear.

Shippo and Sota ran quietly out the door as Kagome walked into the living room to see where her mom and grandpa were alive.

Kagome had to cover her mouth as she looked at the san in front of her. Blood covered the walls, and Kagome's mother was lying in a pool of her own blood along with her grandfather. But the strangest thing Kagome noticed was that they looked like they were burned alive by a flame or item of some sort.

"Momma, Grandpa, oh god" Kagome said quietly from the corner of the room.

"Ah, you must be the daughter, who is the priestess" a cold voice said from the other side of the room as.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as a hooded figure appeared from the hall across from her. She now knew was true fear was, not from Inuyasha turning full demon this time.

"Who are you" Kagome asked with what little courage she had.

The man took a step closer as Kagome took a big step back from the figure, until she was against a wall.

Kagome felt like a trapped animal now, as the man got closer she got more afraid then ever.

In a last attempt Kagome raised her hand and her powers flew at the person threatening her.

The blast of power hit its target making the stranger fall, Kagome cheered in her head a little, but was soon diminished as the man got up like it didn't affect him at all.

The man looked at Kagome as if he was mused at her antics making Kagome quiver in fear.

"My turn" he said as he raised his hands toward her.

Kagome put a protective barrier up as she watched in horror as a stream of lightning came out of his hands and went through her barrier as if wasn't even there.

Kagome screamed in pain as the bolt hit her right in the stomach making her collapse to the ground. Kagome put her hand to her stomach as she felt a warm liquid ran down, she brought it back up only to find her hand was covered in blood. Kagome knew she was gonging to die so it was pointless trying to fight back.

Kagome heard the footsteps come closer to her till they were near her. Kagome's vision was fading fast from the blood flowing freely from her wound.

"S...Shippo, Sota be safe" Kagome finally said as she passed out.

"Finally I have her" the man said as he picked Kagome up non to gently.

The next day, the police came up to the door of the shrine only to find the dead bodies of the Higurashi's laying on the floor dead.

When Shippo and Sota found out they were both devastated at the loss of their family. They both were taken into the arms of their aunt who was also sad for the loss.

The police searched the house for the daughter Kagome but the never found her or her body.

A month went by as they soon assumed Kagome was now dead. Years soon followed as they still tried to locate the body.

End Chapter

**Well there's the first chapter of my story. Please review this story because I would like it if I knew what everyone thinks of it.**

**Also give me some pairing ideas, or Ideas for the story.**


End file.
